User blog:Blahbumian/My 8th anniversary of being a ZT User!
In November 2007, I joined www zimmertwins.ca. I was 8 (and a half) years old, I had seen a few 'Telepicks' and ZT ads on Teletoon, and I decided to try it out. I was an akward child in real life, back then. I Didn't have many friends, I was a bit nerdy and kept to myself. So, I joined ZT. My username was a weird 5-digit number (09787 or something like that). So, I got on and started making movies. We were all 8-9 year olds back then - there was the occasional 13 year old, but that was about it. I remember how Total Drama based series were popular back then. That was one of the first series I did. Then, I did the 'Zimmer' series, a childish comedy series which lasted nearly a year and back then had 180 episodes, the longest series for that time on ZT. I also made some ZT friends, such as Eurostar (later changed username to Canastar), Octovlad, Vik19, Toonboy_1 coming to mind (there are more, but it's difficult to remember all of them). Then we had the good old riots. You know, when people come on swear, get banned and threaten to hack (sometimes actually hack?) ZT. There were people like Troy and EvilSaint1, who I fondly remember. Of course, let's not forget the Golden Idol Awards. The evening of September 26, 2008, when the awards show aired on Teletoon was unforgettable, even if I was just 9 years old. Eventually, I dreamed of getting a Telepick myself - of course, that never happened, but a ZT user can dream. Suddendly, things changed completely. In 2009, a bunch of ZT.ca users quit, huge riots keep taking place, the comment box is removed in favour of a select-the-comment option so that people can't type their own comments (to prevent people from breaking the rules). It didn't help much - people still swore at each other through movies, and people kept spamming with To: Movies to communicate with each other. Eventually, we found out that the Mods were betraying us (or so we thought) in favour of the American ZT.com, with ZT.ca becoming less inactive. Then, what do you know? ZT.ca closes down and ZT.com launches memberships. The Canadians, both French-speaking and English-speaking were furious! How could the mods do this to us? Now that Jumeaux Zimmer was closed, the French-speaking users didn't even have a French-language site! (Some French-speaking users, such as Chaorfire, got around this by joining the American site and using Google Translate to make movies and comments). You keep going, one movie, one comment, one riot, one Flying Furball game at a time. Then comes the moment when you realize you're not a little noob child anymore - you've been here for years, you can fondly remember your early childish days and you forget that you ever thought 'collabowrite' was a strange word. Now I've been here for 8 years. Can you believe that? I still have the e-mail that I got from ZT when I first joined. It's been a good 8 years since then, and these last 8 years are an experience I'll never forget. -Blah :) Category:Blog posts